This invention generally relates to what is known in the art as pompons and prizes.
Pompons have previously been provided with tassels, strings, strips, ribbons or the like for suitably affixing them to clothing, caps or costumes. There have also been pompons affixed to plastic devices wherein the user's finger is inserted into the center hollow cavity of the plastic device whereby the pompon may be shaken by the user to swirl the strands of the pompon about, see, e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 4,369,215. In this latter instance the pompon strands may be affixed to the plastic receptacle for the user's finger in the conventional manner of a soft pliable metal hoop which is squeezed about the pompon strands. The present invention is concerned with an improved pompon or device with a prize construction, with substantial advantages as hereafter enumerated.